Aquí comienza el principio de nuestras vidas
by NaturallyDreams
Summary: Amor y aventuras    Te invito a que entres y te pongas en los zapatos de Lara, Annie o Nicole, con sus aventuras y locuras de amor junto a todos esos chicos y chicas que ya conocemos. ¡Te aseguro que no te aburrirás!


-No, no, no te puedo decir…

-¡Oh, vamos! Lara ¿Por qué no?- Dijo él.

-Ya te expliqué porque; va a cambiar todo con un simple pensamiento, hasta con una sensación distinta, así no voy a ayudar a nadie.- Respondí.

-Pero soy yo el protagonista de esa visión- Cedric seguía discutiendo, y al parecer hoy nos íbamos a despedir de esta forma. Lo mire a los ojos y suspire, con aire reprobatorio.

-Lara, hace días que tienes ese brillo triste en los ojos, y según los chicos…-

-Los chicos no saben nada.- Lo interrumpí rudamente, me molestaba que tenga que recurrir a ellos para poder saber algo de mi. ¡Estaba harta!

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y sentí una gran descarga eléctrica. De seguro estaba sonrojada, y seguro que el lo noto, pero hizo como si no hubiera sido nada; se notaba que estaba preocupado, ya que casi siempre sonríe, o hace algo que me sonroje aun mas (si es que era posible). Él continuó:

-Según tus amigos es desde la visión, así que ya tuve VARIOS pensamientos e ideas, y la única sensación que tengo es preocupación.- Volví a suspirar, saque delicadamente su mano de mi mejilla y baje la mirada. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, tenia que ser fuerte y aguantar, como nos había dicho Remus…

-Oye, oye.- dijo mientras sujetaba mi mentón y lo elevaba para que lo mirase.- Estoy preocupado por ti…

-Y no quiero que lo estés- dije con voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos…

-No puedo evitarlo- en sus ojos notaba su dolor y preocupación, y también enojo; esto ultimo no me gusto:

-¿Estas enojado?- pregunte con voz temblorosa. Luego de unos segundos me dijo con su típica sonrisa:

- No contigo.- se puso serio otra vez- ¿Me vas a contar?

Desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza. Él suspiro un poco rendido, pero yo sabía que no lo haría, no se rendiría así de fácil.

-Pronto lo sabrás- '_espero que no de la peor forma_' pensé- Me tengo que ir- dije con mueca descontenta. Me miro profundamente, coloco su mano en mi mejilla nuevamente y deposito un beso en mi frente; dio media vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Lo sabía. Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar en la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sabia que lo que dijo Dumbledore en tercer año sobre lo de que mas de un inocente se salvara, lo decía por la muerte de Cedric, y sabia que, por como iban las cosas, hasta ahora él moriría, nada había cambiado; solo si hubiera sido mas rápida, si hubiéramos atrapado a Pettigrew, no estaría tan preocupada y sin comer ni dormir, mi alma no se hubiera quebrado en mil pegasos, mi corazón no estaría hecho polvo y mi cara no estaría sin color, a excepción de las ojeras.

Lo peor: no podía hacer nada, según el profesor Dumbledore, tenia que esperar hasta el ultimo momento para, simplemente, "advertirle", ya que nadie estaba seguro de cómo trabajaban mis visiones.

Estaba enojada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo puede ser que en tan poco tiempo me haya enamorado? Tenía sólo 14 años y él 17 ¿Podía ser posible? Según el director, una de las posibilidades era que eso tenia que pasar ¡que su muerte tenia que realizarse! Pero no era algo seguro; algo en mi me decía que no, que no era posible (y rara vez me he equivocado) aunque Hermione me decía que quizá era por lo que sentía por él, aunque fuera muy duro, era muy difícil que un hombre con tanta experiencia como Dumbledore se equivocara. Y Annie se limitaba a mirarme; no la culpaba, ella intentaba ayudarme pero no podía. Por eso estaba tan frustrada y dolida. Es hermoso estar enamorado, y más si es correspondido…

Detestaba esto, me arrepentí de tratarlo así, nunca tenemos tiempo para vernos y cuando nos vemos yo lo arruino; bueno, aunque fue él quien saco a relucir el tema. De igual forma. ¡Soy una bruta! Odio cuando sale esa parte de mí. '_Últimamente estoy demasiado pesimista y de mal humor… y odiando muchas cosas…'- _pensaba mientras me secaba unas lagrimas traicioneras de camino a mi sala común.


End file.
